Alternative
by Kitsune no yami
Summary: Harry décide de partir à la chasse aux Horcruxes sans l'aide de Ron et de Hermione, qu'il laisse derrière lui. Dans sa fuite, il a un accident qui l'amène à vivre une situation plus que troublante...
1. Chapter 1

Auteure: Kitsune

Disclaimer: Bon, vu que je sens que j'aurais la flemme de mettre à chaque chapitre que l'histoire de base est pas à moi, on va dire que cette fois-ci va compter pour les chapitres à venir, oki? Donc, Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, mais bien à J.K.Rowling, qui ne pourra pas me poursuivre en justice maintenant que c'est fait. merci à elle.

Blabla de moi: Vu que c'est les vacances maintenant et que je n'ai plus écrit de fanfiction depuis un bon moment, je vais essayer de m'y remettre un peu N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ou à me dire si vous voulez que je continue ou plutôt qu'il vaut mieux que je m'arrête avant que je ne mette encore plus la honte. Merci

Ah, au fait. je n'ai pas de Béta et je en suis pas une as en orthographe, donc sorry pour les fautes.

* * *

**Alternative**

J'observai l'effervescence régnant dans le jardin des Weasley, ces derniers tous plus occupés les uns que les autres par les préparations du mariage. Madame Weasley criait des ordres à tout un chacun, souvent entrecoupés de reproches dirigés vers les jumeaux qui profitaient de l'inattention de leur mère pour s'amuser à déplacer en sens inverse tous ce qui avaient déjà été mis au bon endroit. Je souris distraitement à ce spectacle, puis soupirai. Mon regard se reposa là où il s'était trouvé un minute plutôt, endroit où se trouvait toujours Ginny. Ses cheveux roux semblaient flamboyer à la lumière du soleil de midi, et je voyais ses yeux sourire, malgré la distance qui nous séparait. Elle sembla s'apercevoir de ma présence et voulu me faire signe, mais je m'éclipsai loin de la fenêtre avant de la voir achever son geste. Si j'étais resté plus longtemps, j'aurais sans doute pus voir l'expression peinée et frustrée sur le visage de Ginny.

Je bousculai du bout du pied ma valise encore ouverte tandis que j'étais plongé dans mes pensées. J'aurai dû être en train de finir d'emballer toutes mes affaires, mais je restai calé sur mes perspective d'avenir, qui se résumaient, sommes toutes, à la mort. Fort peu réjouissant si on me demande mon avis. J'aurais voulu dire que j'allai trouver tous les Horcruxes, tuer Voldemort et recommencer ma relation avec Ginny, mais ce ne serait qu'un mensonge que personne ne croirait, alors à quoi bon? Au lieu de ça, je m'apprêtai à m'éclipser durant la cérémonie, en laissant derrière moi Hermione et Ron, malgré que je leur ai promis de les prendre avec moi. Mais il fallait bien qu'ils se rende à l'évidence, et moi aussi, qu'ils ne feraient que me gêner dans ma quête et je ne pouvais pas me le permettre. Comme je ne pourrai pas non plus me permettre de les perdre alors que j'aurais pu l'éviter. Non, au lieu de ça, je m'apprêtai à trahir le confiance, ce qui n'était sans doute pas beaucoup mieux, mais bon...

Je me levai finalement, prenant conscience que c'était une chance qu'on m'ait laissé déjà autant de temps seul. J'emballai ce qu'il restait dans la pièce qui m'appartenait, refermai me valise et la rétréci, reconnaissant une dernière fois que mon anniversaire soit déjà passé et que j'étais donc en âge de pratiquer la magie en dehors de l'école. Le contraire aurait surement rendu mon plan beaucoup moins réalisable.

Je mis ma valise dans la poche de ma robe et me regardai une dernière fois dans le miroir avant de rejoindre les Weasley, et d'après ce que j'entendais, la famille de Fleur qui venait sans doute à peine d'arriver pour aider aux préparations. Je repoussai une mèche de cheveux noir de mes yeux et soupirai. Je n'avais aucune envie de descendre et de me retrouver avec tous ces gens que j'allai décevoir...Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je tâtai un dernière fois ma valise à travers le tissus afin de m'assurer de sa présence, remontai mes lunettes sur l'arête de mon nez, et franchis la porte de la chambre de Ron.

Le son de mes chaussures heurtant les marches de l'escalier dû alerter Ginny de me présence, car elle vint à ma rencontre.

« Ginny. » la saluais-je sobrement. Elle trouva sans doute mon comportement étrange parce qu'elle me répondit d'un léger haussement de sourcil.

« Harry? Tout va bien? » Me demanda-elle. Je hochai la tête avec raideur. Si je devais rompre mes liens avec Ginny autant le faire maintenant.

« Excuse-moi, mais j'aimerais aller aider aux préparatifs du mariage, mon aide ne sera sans doute pas superflue. » Je la saluai et commençai à m'éloigner, mais elle m'interrompit en se saisissant de ma manche.

« Attend. J'aimerais qu'on parle... »

« De quoi? » répondis-je froidement. Elle me rendait vraiment la tâche difficile en me regardant comme si je la giflais.

« Quand on a rompu, j'étais partie dans l'idée que ce n'était qu'une interruption, et que tout recommencerait comme avant, une fois Voldemort disparu...Je ne me trompe pas, n'est-ce pas? » Sans vraiment saisir pourquoi, ce qu'elle me disait m'irritait. Elle avait l'air de prétendre que Voldemort ne pouvait que mourir. Cette marque de confiance aurait dû me toucher, mais je ne voyais là dedans qu'une façon comme une autre de se voiler la face devant les possibilités qu'il y avait pour moi de ne pas m'en sortir vivant. Je sentais que l'énervement commençait à monter sans que je ne parvienne à l'empêcher.

« Et bien si, tu te trompes Ginny. On ne recommencera pas, toi et moi. » Son visage se décomposa, son expression changeant constamment, variant entre détresse, désespoir et impuissance. Puis finalement, c'est la colère qui explosa sur la moindre parcelle de ses traits.

« Tu plaisantes, n'est-ce pas? » M'interrogea-t'elle, l'air menaçant. « Je sais que tu ne me ferais pas ça. Pas après toutes ces années à attendre que tu poses les yeux sur moi, à faire tous ces efforts pour que tu me remarques! Je n'ai accepté cette rupture avec toi que parce que je savais qu'on seraient à nouveau ensembles! Et tu sais quoi? C'est exactement ce qu'il va arriver. » Je fronçais les sourcils. « Tu vas tuer Voldemort ou je ne sais pas quoi encore que tout héros doit faire, puis tu reviendras me chercher, comme tu es supposé le faire! Il est hors de questions que je te regarde faire sans rien dire pendant que tu ruines tous les efforts que je fais depuis que j'ai 11 ans pour réaliser mon rêve. Alors j'espère que tout est clair pour toi, parce c'est comme ça que ça va se passer, et pas autrement. Je t'aime Harry. » Elle écrasa ses lèvres sur les miennes et me jeta un regard de défi avant de tourner les talons et de monter l'escalier vers sa chambre où elle s'enferma.

Je restai un moment sans bouger, à penser à ce qui venait de se dérouler. Je me sentais humilié et dégoûté. Je frottai énergiquement ma bouche sur ma manche, espérant chasser ainsi la sensation des lèvres de Ginny sur les miennes. Manifestement, Ginny n'était pas tout à fait comme je l'avais cru...D'un autre côté, je ne pouvais pas vraiment lui en vouloir d'être comme ça, vu qu'il était clair qu'elle même était loin du compte en ce qui me concernait. J'eus soudain le sentiment d'avoir plus que perdu mon temps avec elle, surtout maintenant qu'elle cherchait à m'imposer ses envies, sans s'inquiéter des miennes. Je regardai une dernière fois la porte de la chambre d'une personne que j'avais aimé avant de lui tourner le dos et de partir en direction des voix, sans plus un regard en arrière.

Une fois arrivé à la cuisine, je me fis directement harponné par Ron. J'eus du mal à ne rien laisser transparaître de ce qui venait de se passer avec sa sœur ou de ce que j'avais l'intention de faire. Au lieu de ça, je lui fis un sourire.

« Harry! Tu tombes bien! J'allais justement venir te chercher, ma mère aimerait prendre une photo de famille avant que les invités n'arrivent. »

« De famille? Mais je n'ai rien à y faire... » Ron me donna une grande tape dans le dos, l'air de se dire qu'il s'y attendait.

« Évidemment, je pensais bien que tu allais dire ça! Puisque je te dis que ma mère te considère comme son fils! Tu as parfaitement ta place sur cette photo! Allez viens! »

« Non, vraiment, Ron, je n'y tiens pas... » Je me voyais mal me tenir au milieu de gens qui ne manqueraient pas de m'en vouloir à mort dans quelques heures. Sans parler que toutes ces démonstrations me mettaient mal à l'aise et me rappelaient que même si ils disaient m'accueillir à bras ouvert, je ne serais jamais vraiment à ma place parmi eux. Une voix derrière moi m'interrompis.

« Allons Harry, bien sûr qu'il faut que fasse cette photo avec nous. Tu fais partie de la famille après tout! »

« Parfaitement! Écoute ma sœur Harry, après tout ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant que tu ne fasses vraiment partie de la famille Weasley, pas vrai? » Je ravalai difficilement ma bile devant l'air triomphant de Ginny, qui avait revêtu une jolie robe verte légèrement vaporeuse. Difficile à croire, quand je la voyais comme ça, qu'elle soit devenu une menace en si peu de temps. Ne voyant pas comment me sortir de la situation, j'acquiesçai lentement de la tête, mais pas sans défier du regard Ginny qui me le rendit bien. Ron, avec sa sensibilité légendaire, dû prendre ça pour un échange complice car il me fit un clin d'œil en partant rejoindre sa famille et les Delacourt, sur les talons de sa sœur. Je les rejoins de mauvaise grâce.

Une fois tous en place, Ginny à mes côtés poussée par Ron, elle me prit de force le bras au moment où l'objectif se déclenchait. Je me fichais pas mal qu'elle essaie de montrer à tous qu'on était un couple sur cette photo, parce qu'il était certain que je ne devais pas faire une expression très engageante sur la pellicule. Je retirai mon bras de l'étau de ses bras et la snobai sec en partant discuter avec Rémus que je venais d'apercevoir en train de retirer son manteau à l'entrée du jardin.

La suite de la soirée se déroula sans encombre. J'aidai là où on me le demandait, discutai avec qui venait me parler et tout ça en évitant soigneusement Ginny, qui semblait se retrouver constamment sur mon chemin. J'eus un moment de répit quand Hermione arriva et engagea la conversation avec elle après m'avoir dit bonjour. J'étais un peu vexé qu'elle ne reste pas avec moi un peu plus longtemps mais était heureux de la diversion.

Lors de la cérémonie, bien que je fus très heureux pour Bill et fleur, j'étais surtout très anxieux car je comptais sur l'effervescence général qui suivra l'union pour m'éclipser discrètement et prendre le Magicobus. Me voyant danser sur ma chaise de nervosité, Hermione posa une main sur mon avant-bras,

« Tout va bien Harry? Tu as l'air tendu... »

« Oui oui, tout va parfaitement bien, ne t'en fait pas. »

« Tant qu'on y est, il faudra qu'on discute de ce qu'on fait à propos de tu-sais-quoi, quand le mariage sera fini. » Je hochai la tête en signe d'assentiment, ne faisant pas confiance à ma langue de ne pas me trahir.

Évidemment, l'occasion de se parler n'arriva pas parce que même que toutes les filles s'agglutinaient vers Fleurs pour recevoir le bouquet et que tous les hommes rigolaient de leur fébrilité, je me faufilai discrètement vers l'arrière et marchai vers la maison. Quand je fus sûr que celle-ci me cachait entièrement de la vue de toute personne moins intéressé par le spectacle des nouveaux époux, je traçai vers la route. Une fois là, je levai ma baguette pour appeler le Magicobus en priant pour qu'il arrive très vite, avant que quelqu'un ne se rende compte de mon absence. Hélas on ne m'écouta pas, car bientôt, j'entendis mon nom.

« Harry!! Qu'est-ce que tu fais?! » Cool, Ginny. J'aurais dû faire plus attention à elle. Quel idiot d'avoir cru qu'elle serait suffisamment distraite par la perspective d'attraper le bouquet que pour oublier quelques instant de surveiller celui qu'elle comptait prendre pour mari...

Je me tournai vers elle, et pointai ma baguette dans sa direction.

« N'approche pas! » Elle avança d'un pas tandis que je reculai d'un. Les silhouettes de Ron et d'Hermione furent bientôt visible derrière Ginny, semblant courir vers nous aussi vite que possible.

« Allons, Harry, ne soit pas idiot. Tu ne vas pas faire une scène devant tes amis, pas vrai? Ils seront bientôt là. » Elle fit un sourire triomphant et fit un autre pas en avant. D'instinct, je fis moi-même un nouveau pas en arrière et mon talon ne rencontra que du vide sur 15 centimètres. Ça suffit à me faire perdre l'équilibre et je trébuchai.

A partir de ce moment là, les évènements m'apparurent comme au ralentis. Je me sentis tomber sur la route, mon coude heurter le sol violemment, faisant courir une douleur sourde dans tout mon corps. En même temps, le Magicobus apparut et fonça droit sur moi sans me voir. La lumière des phares m'aveugla et je restai figé devant ma mort imminante. J'entendis les cris de Ginny, Ron et Hermione quand le bus m'arriva dessus, et puis plus rien.

L'air pénétra subitement mes poumons m'irritant la gorge à tel point j'aspirai l'oxygène avec violence. Puis je hurlai, les yeux étroitement fermés.

_Je suis mort. Je suis mort. Je suis mort...Oh mon dieu, c'est un cauchemar..._

Mais bientôt je me rendis compte que j'étais bien trop confortable que pour être mort. Je sentais mon corps, et je sentais qu'il reposait sur quelque chose qui ressemblait fortement à un lit. J'aurai donc survécu...Mais pourquoi n'avais-je mal nulle part? J'agitai un peu mes membres et confirmai que je ne souffrais pas. Pas même à mon coude que je me rappelai très bien avoir au moins fendu vu la douleur que j'avais ressentis. D'un autre côté, avec la magie tout était possible. On m'avait peut-être entièrement soigné déjà.

Je passai une main sur mes yeux et les ouvrit. Un décor qui ne m'était pas familier m'accueillit. Je plissai les yeux pour voir puis me résignai à chercher après mes lunettes. Elles étaient posées sur une table de chevet placé à ma droite et une fois en main, je les mis sur mon nez.

J'étais dans une chambre totalement inconnue. Jamais vue avant et pourtant...

Elle était ni trop grande, ni trop petite, visiblement habitée. Les murs étaient peint d'un orange assez pâle et une grande partie était recouverte de poster de Quidditch. Le plafond était en mansarde avec un velux, et juste en dessous il y avait un bureau, recouvert de parchemin, de bouquin, de plume et toute sortes de choses diverses et variées qu'on trouve généralement sur les bureaux. Il y avait aussi une Grosse armoire, un coffre, une commode, une étagère bourrée de livres et une valise que j'identifiai facilement comme appartenant à un élève de Poudlard. Et elle avait vécu, à voir son état. Dans l'ensemble, cette chambre, avec son bazar ambiant, aurait tout aussi bien pu être la mienne.

Le lit dans lequel je me trouvai faisait face à la porte. De tel sorte que quand celle-ci s'ouvrit, j'eus une vue parfaite sur la personne à l'entrée. Et c'est bien parce que rien n'aurait pu me permettre de douter de ce que je voyais que pour le coup, je cru à ce que mes yeux me montraient.

« Maman? »


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur: kitsune

notes: Coucouuu! Ça en fait du temps depuis que j'ai mis le premier chapitre en ligne, hahaha...Mais bon, j'ai une vie très chargée sur le moment, alors voilà...Et c'est d'ailleurs parce que je suis malade comme la mort que j'ai pu prendre un peu de temps pour écrire^^ En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour les reviews, c'est ce qui nous gardent sur les rails^^

* * *

**Alternative**

« Maman? » Je restai complètement incrédule à regarder la figure maternelle que je n'avais jamais eue se mouvoir comme si c'était tout naturel autour de moi. Actuellement, elle avait l'air sacrément inquiète.

« Harry, mon chéri, ça va? Je t'ai entendu hurler! Tu as mal quelque part? » Je savais que je la regardai comme si je voyais un fantôme (ce qui devrait être le cas, en fait, selon toute logique) mais je ne parvenais pas à m'en empêcher. Elle prit sans doute mon silence pour un signe que ça n'allait pas car elle commença à passer sa main dans mes cheveux tout en me regardant de plus près pour voir ce que je pouvais couver. J'en profitai pour observer chaque détail de son visage dans l'espoir que même si c'était un rêve, à mon réveil je me rappellerai à quoi elle ressemblait.

A la voir de plus près, je nous voyais pas mal de point en commun. Si il était vrai que dans l'ensemble je ressemblais à mon père, quand on on observait bien, on pouvait voir qu'en détail, je tenais tout autant de ma mère. De la courbure de nos lèvres à nos hautes pommettes, tout était autant de traces que ma mère avait laissées sur moi. Finalement, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir fasse à la situation présente qui se trouvait être sans doute un rêve, je décidai de jouer le jeu et de faire comme si tout était réel. Ce serait trop bête aussi de manquer l'occasion. Je repoussai doucement la main de ma mère et lui souris d'un air qui se voulait rassurant.

« Ce n'est rien Maman, juste un cauchemar. » je savourai le son de ce mot sortant de ma bouche. Elle me regarda, toujours inquiète.

« Tu es sûr?... »

« Mais oui, ne t'en fait pas. Quelle heure est-il? » Elle vit bien le changement de sujet, mais laissa passer. Elle mit une de ses mèches auburn derrière son oreille et me sourit.

« Il est dix heure du matin, et figure-toi que ton père c'est mit dans l'idée de me prouver qu'il savait cuisiner sans mon aide, ou celle de la magie. Il est donc en train de nous préparer le déjeuner. Souhaite nous bonne chance! » Je ris avec elle et la regardai, émerveillé d'entendre un tel son sortir de sa bouche. Pour moi qui n'avait jamais entendu sa voix que par le biais des Détraqueurs, c'était vraiment un changement. Elle sembla remarquer la façon dont je le regardai et me sourit avec affection. « Viens nous rejoindre dès que tu es habillé, d'accord? Et j'ai préparé à l'insu de ton père une ration de survie, au cas où il raterait son menu -ce qui est plus que probable- histoire que personne ne meure de faim! » Elle me frotta les cheveux avec humour, les emmêlant encore plus qu'ils ne le sont naturellement et me laissa.

D'accord, cette rencontre avait été plus que surnaturelle...Je ne savais pas trop quoi en penser mais la perspective de savoir que mon père était en bas, en train de cuisiner me sortit du lit et m'habilla Ô combien plus vite que quand je devais me lever pour aller en cours de potion. Ron en aurait fait une syncope.

J'ouvris la porte de 'ma' chambre et passai la tête dans l'entrebâillement pour observer le couloir et les environs. Mais mon inspection ne dura pas longtemps car bientôt la porte me revint en pleine figure, manquant m'assommer.

« Bah alors, Harry, qu'est ce que tu attends? T'avais peur d'une attaque? » Me débarrassant de la porte, je vis une jeune fille, de peut-être deux ans de moins que moi à priori, avec des cheveux bruns, presque noirs, et des yeux bruns qui ricanait de ses propres mots. D'accord, pas trop de doutes possibles, ça ne pouvait être que ma sœur, et manifestement, elle avait du maraudeur dans ses veines. Ça ne me me mettait pas exactement en confiance. Je grognai une réponse, ce qui la fit encore plus rire. Vaguement agacé, je lui dis de passer devant, ce que heureusement elle fit.

Je regardai les cheveux de ma sœur nouvellement découverte se balancer gaiement dans son dos tandis qu'on descendait les escaliers. Ça devenait quand même un peu inquiétant cette histoire. Je commençais doucement à sortir de la thèse du rêve, parce que si pour ma mère ce n'était pas encore trop surprenant que j'en rêve, par contre il ne me serait jamais venu à l'esprit que j'aurais pu avoir une sœur. Hors, quand je la voyais comme ça, dur de croire qu'elle n'était pas réelle. Je résistai à l'envie de la toucher pour vérifier qu'elle était bel et bien devant moi. Mais si ça n'étais pas un rêve, les autres options qui me venaient à l'esprit étaient bien moins rassurantes...

« Ah vous voilà! Bonjour à tous les deux! » je décollai mes yeux de la chevelure de ma sœur pour qu'ils tombent sur la haute silhouette de mon père. Il était plus grand que moi de bien 20 centimètres, tandis que je plafonnais dans les 1m70. Je n'avais hélas pas hérité de la taille de mon père...J'avais toujours cru que ma petite taille était dû au traitement des Dursley, mais si ici aussi j'étais pas très grand, c'est que j'étais naturellement petit. Quelle joie...On avait effectivement les même cheveux, rien à dire là-dessus. Ils allaient dans tous les sens, sans aucun ordre, refusant toute discipline. Mais les miens étaient en peu plus long que les siens cependant. Voir mes deux parents se tenir côte à côte, apparemment vivants, me rendait un peu trop émotif à mon goût et j'essuyai l'humidité de mes yeux en la faisant passer pour le résultat d'un bâillement.

Pour en revenir à mon père, celui-ci trônait fièrement au milieu de la cuisine, affublé d'un tablier appartenant manifestement à ma mère, et il était barbouillé de toutes sortes de particules alimentaires. Je souris devant le spectacle pitoyable qu'il nous donnait. Et encore plus quand il nous présenta avec fierté ce qu'il avait cuisiné et que je n'aurai jamais soupçonné d'être comestible avant qu'il n'affirme que c'était le déjeuner. J'aperçus ma sœur faire signe à ma mère et celle-ci lui répondit en entrouvrant discrètement un placard pour nous montrer des céréales et du pain. On s'assit tous à la table familiale, moi attendant un peu plus longtemps pour m'assoir à la dernière place vide. Je ne voulais pas attirer l'attention en allant à la place de quelqu'un d'autre. Je voyais mal comment j'aurais fait pour justifier l'erreur. Tout le monde, sauf mon père bien sûr, regarda comme un condamné ce qui se trouvait dans son assiette. Aussi incroyable que çela puisse paraître, c'était totalement inidentifiable. Souvent, on peut quand même deviner de quoi est composé un plat raté, mais là c'était le mystère total. Je pouvais deviner comme la forme d'un disque dans la surface noire et dure au centre de mon assiette, mais je n'avais pas d'hypothèse pour ce qui était de la substance brune légèrement translucide à côté de mon disque. Et il y avait encore des deux...trucs sur la table, placé dans un bol et une assiette. Jusqu'ici, la seule chose qui me paraissait inoffensive était le jus d'orange, et ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait fait.

« Scones et compote maison! Régalez-vous! » Dit mon père avec un enthousiasme touchant. Maintenant, je savais ce que j'avais devant moi, mais je ne n'avais toujours pas plus envie que ça de les tester...Je regardai ma mère et ma sœur, qui devaient sans doute faire le même genre d'expression que moi. On se regarda tour à tour, comme disant à l'autre de commencer le premier. Finalement, me disant qu'on commençait vraiment à friser l'impolitesse par rapport à mon père, je pris un 'scones' et croquai dedans. Je précise qu'un scones c'est mou, c'est pas sensé croquer...Et le goûts n'est certainement pas aussi horrible. Je plissai les yeux de dégoût alors que mon père attendait impatiemment mon verdict.

« C'est immonde. » réussis-je à articuler malgré le scones, impossible à avalé, qui de par sa qualité farineuse se collait à mon palais. Mon père me regarda d'un air absolument vexé, semblant ne pas vouloir me croire.

« Impossible! J'ai suivis les directives à la lettre! Ces scones sont parfait! » Il ne continua pas son plaidoyer parce qu'il fut interrompu par la cheminée qui tourna au vert, signalant l'arrivée de quelqu'un. Ma main se posa instinctivement sur ma baguette, planquée dans la poche arrière de mon jeans. Mais se relâcha aussitôt que j'aperçus qui entrai gracieusement dans la pièce, sans trébucher comme je l'aurai surement fait. Sirius, dans toute sa splendeur. Jamais jusqu'ici je n'avais soupçonné l'ampleur des effet qu'avait eu Azkaban sur lui. Ici, où je me trouvai actuellement et où je n'avais aucune idée d'où c'était, il était là, vivant et beau. Très beau. Je m'en rendais déjà compte de son vivant qu'il devait être particulièrement attirant pour les femmes, mais à cette époque, il avait une beauté dévastée par les année d'emprisonnement. Ici, il était tel qu'il aurait dû l'être, jeune et charmeur. Ses longs cheveux noirs pendaient librement en mèches soyeuses, encadrant un visage lisse où on pouvait voir briller ses profonds yeux bleu nuit. Je me retins difficilement de sauter dans ses bras, à le voir aussi vivant devant moi. Mais il coupa court à ma pulsion en prenant la parole.

« Salut James! Lily, les gosses... » il fit une mini révérence et avisa la table. « Wow, c'est quoi ce truc noir?Ça se mange? » Il tendit une main vers mon assiette et me piqua un scones sans même que j'aie eu le temps de protester. Est-ce que cette familiarité était quelque chose de courant? Parce que personne ne se formalisa de son geste. Bon, et personne n'a cherché non plus à l'empêcher de fourré le scones raté dans sa bouche. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de façon impressionnante et il eut le réflexe de régurgiter, mais s'en empêcha à temps, tandis que tout le monde reculai sur ça chaise instinctivement. Sirius avala difficilement et pris finalement la parole, alors que mon père se tendait sur sa chaise pour connaître son impression.

« C'est...vraiment abominable. » Mon père se renfonça dans sa chaise de dépit. « Non, sans rire, c'est immangeable! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Lily?! D'habitude, tu cuisines super bien... » Il avait l'air presque triste en disant ça. J'avais comme le sentiment qu'il venait souvent s'inviter à l'heure des repas...

« Ce que tu vois sur la table n'est pas mon œuvre mais celle de James. » D-elle en agitant vaguement sa main vers James qui fixait son échec avec un air malheureux évident. Sans aucune compassion, Sirius le regarda, regarda la table, et éclata de rire avec force. A tel point qu'il dû prendre appuis sur mon épaule pour ne pas tomber, y posant sa large main. Je me sentis honteusement heureux du contact et rougit légèrement. Ma sœur -dont il faudrait que je découvre le nom par ailleurs- me regarda d'un air étrange puis sembla comme se raviser et entreprit de charrier consciencieusement notre père.

« Aaaah, ça suffit! J'ai compris, je suis nul en cuisine, je ne recommencerais jamais. Ça vous va comme ça?! Bon sang... » Il se mit à bouder devant nos mines satisfaites à tous et marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à « traîtres » mais personne n'y fit vraiment attention.

« A part ça, j'étais venu aujourd'hui pour une raison précise! » Dit Sirius.

« Oh? Autre que pour nous piquer notre nourriture? J'accueille le changement avec joie! » Railla ma mère. Sirius eu la décence de rougir et nous fit un sourire gêné, mais pas repentant pour un sous. On pouvait manifestement encore compter sur sa présence pour d'autres repas à venir. Pas que ça me dérange. J'étais encore émerveillé de le voir parler et rire devant moi.

« Oui, bon, soit! Je voulais savoir si ça vous dirait qu'on aille tous ensembles faire nos courses pour la rentrée? Je sais que vous n'y êtes toujours pas allez, et comme c'est dans deux jours... »

« On avait justement l'intention d'y aller aujourd'hui! » Dit avec énergie ma sœur. Dans son excitation, elle envoya promener son verre de jus d'orange qui tomba sur les genoux de ma mère.

« Gentiane! Fais un peu attention enfin! » Fit ma mère en se levant d'un bond, tenant les bords de sa jupe trempée pour éviter d'être en contact avec le liquide collant. Ma sœur -Gentiane, je notai- se confondit en excuses, se joignant les mains avec contrition. Mais ma mère était déjà occupée à monter les escaliers pour se changer, ne semblant pas faire état de la maladresse de ma sœur.

« Attendez-moi, j'arrive tout de suite. Le temps de me changer et on y va. » Au bout de dix minutes même pas, ma mère descendait déjà les escaliers pour nous rejoindre. Elle se dirigea immédiatement vers l'âtre de la cheminée de la cuisine et pris un pot accroché juste à côté. Je grognai mentalement en pensant à ce que cela voulait dire. Poudre de cheminette. Aucun doute, on allait employer un de mes moyens de transport les moins appréciés. Ma mère fit passer Gentiane en premier et la suivit, puis vint le tour de mon père et de Sirius, qui interrompirent leur conversation le temps du voyage. Moi-même me résignai à y aller et je criai le nom du Chemin de Traverse et me laissai gagner par la même sensation de vertige qui ne manquait jamais de venir. Comme de juste, ma réception fut lamentable et je me serais retrouvé à terre si ce n'était mon père. Celui-ci me rattrapa de justesse, un sourire moqueur plaqué sur le visage.

« Toujours pas d'amélioration de ce côté là, je vois! »

« Oh, ça va, je sais! » fis-je, vaguement agacé. Je me libérai de son bras et m'époussetai consciencieusement, cherchant une contenance dans ce geste. C'était quand même pitoyable qu'après tout ce temps je ne sois toujours pas capable de voyager par cheminée sans me vautrer... Ma mère s'approcha de nous, flanquée de ma sœur.

« Bon, est-ce qu'on y va? » Dit-elle à notre attention. « Harry, tu préfères faire tes courses tout seul et je te donne de l'argent, où tu nous accompagnes? » J'hésitai un peu à lui répondre. D'un côté, rester avec eux me ferai plaisir, au cas où je me rentrouvrais subitement à nouveau dans le monde réel. Mais d'un autre côté, si je ne rentre pas chez moi, il vaut mieux que je me renseigne un peu sur ce qu'il m'arrive au cas où ça dépasserait le simple fantasme de comateux. Autant la jouer prudent.

« C'est bon, je vais faire mes courses tout seul. Comme ça, je pourrai vous rejoindre quand j'aurai fini. »

« D'accord. Je te donne de l'argent en suffisance et la liste de ce dont tu as besoin pour ta dernière année scolaire. Tu peux garder la monnaie pour ce que tu veux mon chéri! On se retrouve au magasin d'animaux à 15h, ta sœur veux avoir son propre hiboux. Sois à l'heure d'accord? » Je hochai la tête et elle déposa tout soigneusement dans mes mains avec un sourire chaleureux. Vu le poids de la bourse qu'elle me confiait, elle était loin d'être radine! Je lui souris en retour.

« Allez, à tantôt tout le monde! » A peine ais-je dis cela que je voyais déjà mon père et Sirius s'engouffrant à toute vitesse dans le magasin de Quidditch en rigolant comme des fous. Je me dis que ça faisait quand même étrange de les voir ainsi, ayant l'air de n'avoir aucun soucis. Mais je pourrai sans doute me faire à ça.

Je regardai la liste que ma mère m'avait confiée, dans l'intention de commencer d'abord par ça, pour être sûr d'avoir tout le temps de rechercher une explication à ma situation après. Bon, des nouvelles robes en premier lieu, d'accord.

Je me dirigeai instinctivement vers là où j'allai toujours d'habitude pour me faire de nouvelles robes, et fut soulager de voir que le Chemin de Traverse n'avait rien de différent par rapport à mes souvenirs.

J'entrai dans le magasin et me fit tout de suite accueillir par la gérante.

« Monsieur Potter! Comment allez-vous? Vous venez pour vos robes de Poudlard je suppose? Venez par ici je vous prie, je vais m'occuper de vous. » Je n'avais pas spécialement eu l'impression que j'avais répondu à aucune de ses questions, mais elle semblait satisfaite quand même. Et comme elle ne s'était pas trompée dans ses suppositions, je laissai courir. Je la suivis jusqu'à un tabouret sur lequel elle me fit monter et elle commença à me tourner autour avec son mètre tandis que j'avais le loisir de la surveiller dans les trois grand miroir me faisant face. Du tissus noir voltigeait autour de nous gaiement et je comatai un peu, la regardant faire avec assez peu d'intérêt, il fallait l'avouer. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'attaque aux détail et que je vis qu'elle employait du vert! Oh merde... J'essayai de poser discrètement la question qui menaçait de me faire m'évanouir si j'avais raison.

« Hum... Du vert? » Madame Malkin me regarda comme si une deuxième tête m'avait poussé.

* * *

muf: le reste pour une prochaine fois^^


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur: Kitsune

Note: Incroyable mais vrai! Un nouveau chapitre! Comme quoi ça a des aspects positifs d'être malade comme un chien^^ On dit merci à mon amygdalite avec streptocoques en sus^^

* * *

**Alternative**

« Bah oui, pour un Serpentard, il vaut mieux. Qu'est-ce que vous voudriez que je mette à la place, franchement? Je vous trouve un peu bizarre aujourd'hui... » Elle plissa les yeux comme si ça l'aidait à mieux voir ce que je pouvais bien penser.

« Hahaha, ne faites pas attention! C'est juste qu'après 6 ans à Pourdlard, je commence à être un peu fatiguer de cette couleur. Il n'y a rien d'autre à comprendre là-dedans, je vous assure. » Sur ce, je lui fis mon sourire le plus innocent possible et ça sembla lui suffire. Je soupirai intérieurement de soulagement. Du moins pour ce qui était de madame Malkin. Parce que j'étais maintenant en possession d'une connaissance bien angoissante. Ici, contre toute attente, j'étais à Serpentard. Mon dieu...Là, pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée, je souhaitai vraiment ne pas être là, d'être chez moi où j'étais encore un Gryffondor en parfaite santé. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien se passer ici pour que je sois dans la maison du serpent?! Heureusement, ça n'avait pas l'air d'influer sur ce que pensait de moi ma famille. C'était d'ailleurs très surprenant, surtout de la part de mon père et de Sirius, pas vraiment réputé pour leur amour des Serpentards... Mais c'était réconfortant en soi.

Je tirai un peu sur la cravate aux couleurs argent et vert, la sentant m'étouffer.

« Arrêtez de la tripoter et regardez-vous dans la glace pour me dire si ça vous convient. Tss, les jeunes... » Je lui jetai un regard noir et m'exécutai. Et franchement, j'eus la surprise de ma vie. Dans mon uniforme des Gryffondors, j'avais toujours eu l'air gauche et dépareillé. Mais avec celui-ci, j'avais l'air -je ne sais pas- classieux peut-être? Je me tournai pour me voir sous toute les couture, et même si je me reconnaissait à peine dans ces habits, je ne pouvais nier que ma réflexion avait une élégance qui m'était peu commune, bien que je me sentais mal à l'aise d'avoir ces pensées. Mais madame Malkin me rappela vite à l'ordre.

« Alors mon garçon? Ça vous convient? Parce que je voudrai pas vous presser, mais j'ai d'autres clients qui attendent... »

« Ah! Oui oui, désolé. C'est parfait, merci beaucoup! »

« Très bien alors. » D'un coup de baguette, elle me retira mes robes, me laissant à nouveau dans mes vêtements normaux, et je la vis en faire plusieurs copies avant d'emballer le tout dans un sac. « Tenez, passez à la caisse, un de mes assistants se chargera de vous. »

Je pris le sac et allai payer. Je sortis de la boutique avec l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal, avec mes vêtements de Serpentards serrer étroitement dans mes bras. Puis me sentant ridicule, je réduisis le sac que j'empochai immédiatement, avec l'intention de ne plus y repenser avant d'avoir fini ce que j'avais à faire. Je me dépêchai alors d'aller chercher des ingrédients pour mes futures potions -youpie- de nouvelles plumes, parchemins, et autre trucs utiles et j'atterris finalement là où je le désirai: la librairie. Forcément, il devait y avoir un bouquin là-dedans qui pourrait m'expliquer ce qu'il m'arrivait. Ou du moins, je l'espérais.

A l'intérieur, rien n'avait changé. Je commençai d'abord par rassembler tous les livres de la liste avant de faire mes recherches personnelles. Une fois que ce fut fait, j'allai fouiner dans les rayons, parcourant les titres des livres, espérant trouver quelque chose pouvant m'éclairer. Mais après avoir ouvert une bonne vingtaine de bouquins, je dû me rendre à l'évidence que chacun d'entre eux manquaient de sources véritables, se basant principalement sur des suppositions et des hypothèses. Je reposai le dernier d'entre eux que j'avais ouvert et aussi le plus plausible d'expliquer ce qu'il m'arrivait. A en croire ce qu'il disait, je serais dans un monde alternatif ou un monde parallèle. J'espérai sincèrement que c'était la première solution, parce que si c'était un monde parallèle, le moi de ce monde-ci aurait été projeté dans mon monde. Et à choisir, je préfèrerai qu'il n'y ai qu'un seul moi dans la merde. Dans le cas de la première idée, il n'y a pas eu d'échange. Mais ce qui m'inquiétait, c'est que du coup, je ne savais pas du tout ce qui était arrivé au Harry de cette dimension. L'aurais-je en quelque sorte tué en arrivant ici? Je vous laisse imaginer que cette idée me déplaisait beaucoup... Mais je n'avais pas de réponse, alors autant éviter de me sentir coupable avant d'avoir de véritable certitudes. J'allais attendre d'être à Pourdlard, et là, j'avouerai tout à Dumbledore. D'office, lui il aura une réponse, et il saura quoi faire. Mieux: Il saura comment me renvoyer chez moi!

Sur cette pensée positive, je regardai l'heure pour confirmer qu'il était temps de rejoindre ma famille au point de rendez-vous. Je passai au comptoir pour payer mes livres de cours et m'en allait. Le magasin d'animaux n'était pas très loin, si bien que j'y arrivai en quelques minutes à peine et vit que ma famille n'était pas encore là. J'entrai tout de même et commençai à parcourir les rangée de cages, en me demandant en même temps avec regret ce qu'était devenu l'Hedwige de ce monde...

J'étais maintenant devant l'allée des reptiles et m'y engouffrait, mû par une certaine curiosité: pouvais-je parler fourchelangue ici aussi...? Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de serpent, plutôt des lézards ou des caméléons. Les serpents ne devaient pas non plus avoir très bonne réputation ici. J'avisai un petit serpent, seul dans sa cage et m'en approchai. Je regardai l'écriteau pour connaître sa race: _Mâle, Serpent roi mélanique ou noir._ J'observai alors le serpent et vit qu'effectivement, ses écailles étaient d'un noir de jais rutilant. J'approchai mon visage de la vitre et tapotai dessus avec un doigt, doucement pour ne pas l'agacer, mais suffisamment pour qu'il me remarque. Sa tête délicate s'éleva légèrement et il sortit sa langue pour tâter l'air.

_«_ _Coucou. »_ Murmurais-je, au cas où ce que je dirai serait bien du Fourchelangue. Sinon, un coucou paraîtra assez innocent à une oreille baladeuse pour que ça ne paraisse pas bizarre que je tape la causette avec un serpent. Je su immédiatement que j'avais toute l'attention du serpent, car ses yeux étaient rivés aux miens et sa posture était plus alerte qu'auparavant.

_« Tu parles la langue? »_Me demanda-t'il, d'une voix suave. J'ouvris la bouche pour lui répondre, mais je fus interrompu par la voix de Gentiane.

« Harry! Ah, t'es là! Bon Dieu, ça fait 10 minutes qu'on t'appelle, tu pourrais répondre quand même! Qu'est-ce qui te captivait tant dans ce rayon sinistre? » Elle agita la tête, faisant voleter ses cheveux autour de son visage. Je me demandais comment elle faisait pour qu'elle ne soit pas énervée par ses propres cheveux. Ça avait l'air si peu pratique! Et ça captait trop l'attention aussi. Mais bon, c'est peut-être l'effet voulu après tout... Perdu dans mes pensées, j'en avais oublié que ma sœur m'avait posé une question et se sentant ignorée, elle avait préféré se déplacer elle-même pour voir ce que je fixai quand elle m'avait appelé.

« Oh? Un serpent? Waw, si tu commences à t'intéresser à ce genre d'animaux, on va peut-être finir par te voir comme un Serpentard si ça se trouve! »

« Comment ça? »

« Ben, à force d'être rejeté par ta maison, tu as peut-être envie de t'y intégrer finalement, non? Pas que je te le conseille, loin de là. Mais c'est compréhensible comme sentiment. Tu veux que je t'aide à convaincre nos parents de te laisser l'avoir? Après tout, je demande bien un animal, moi. Il y a pas de raison pour que tu ne puisses pas en avoir un toi aussi! » On dirait bien que je ne suis pas accepté chez les Serpentards, plutôt une bonne nouvelle si vous me demandez.

« Je sais pas... De toute façon, si je le prend, c'est pas pour qu'on m'accepte, mais parce qu'il me plait! J'espère que c'est clair ça. » Je la regardai méchamment, n'aimant pas l'image pathétique de moi-même qu'elle me renvoyait avec ses suppositions. J'espérais vraiment que la version de moi d'ici n'était pas juste un chouineur mal intégré! Mais la façon dont éclata de rire Gentiane me détrompa.

« Je sais bien, idiot! Tout le monde sait que tu sais pas piffer ceux de ta maison! Ce sont de sales Serpentards, aucun intérêts! Pas d'offense quand je dis ça bien sûr. » Je levai les mains en signe de paix. Je n'étais pas vexé. Du tout. « Bon, on va aller les tanner ces parents?! » Elle se redressa et pris une posture décidée, l'air de dire qu'elle était pas prête d'abandonner jusqu'à ce qu'elle obtienne ce qu'elle voulait. Elle avait vraiment pas l'air d'avoir une personnalité reposante. Quoi qu'il en était, je me levai moi aussi et la suivit de près, curieux de voir comment elle allait faire pour obtenir ce qu'elle me promettait. Elle se dirigea directement vers notre père, le sourire aux lèvres. Il la regarda, l'air prudent, sentant qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Gentiane lui pris le bras et s'y pendit.

« Papaaaaa? » il plissa légèrement les yeux, les gardant fixé sur sa fille.

« Oui, gentiane? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » demanda-t'il prudemment.

« J'ai choisi mon hiboux, ça y est! » Il parut soulager que ça ne soit que cela et lui sourit gentiment.

« Ah, c'est très bien ma chérie! Et bien, il ne te reste plus qu'à l'amener à la caisse, qu'on l'achète. »

« D'accord! Je prends aussi l'animal d'Harry? Il en a vu un qui le tente vraiment beaucoup. » Il ui jeta à peine un coup d'oeil avant d'accepter.

« Ma foi, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. Il y a juste que si c'est trop cher, tu devra payer le surplus de ta poche, Harry. Je ne mets pas plus que pour l'hibou de ta sœur. » Et avec ça, il laissa sa fille se détacher de lui, et retourna aux côtés de sa femme.

« C'est trop facile! Il ne se méfie jamais assez! » Dit Gentiane, triomphante.

« C'est bon, je commets pas un crime non plus, c'est jamais qu'un serpent. »

« Rendez service...Quel ingrat... » Marmonna-t'elle d'un air méprisant. Elle tourna les talons pour rejoindre les parents qui se dirigeaient à présent vers la caisse et attendaient Gentiane pour qu'elle apporte son hibou. Je haussai les épaules, fort peu impressionné par le comportement de ma sœur et préférai me rendre à nouveau au rayon des reptiles pour prendre mon futur serpent. L'excitation montait à mesure que j'approchai de sa cage et c'est euphorique que je m'accroupis devant celle-ci.

« _Désolé pour l'interruption, je ne voulais pas être impoli... _» m'excusai-je à l'intention de celui qui, je l'espérai, deviendrait mon compagnon. Le serpent releva la tête aussitôt qu'il m'entendit prononcer le premier mot en fourchelangue.

« _Pas d'offense. _» Je souris.

« _J'ai une proposition à te faire. Cela te dirait-il de sortir de ta cage et de m'accompagner? _» Le serpent plissa un peu les yeux, me donnant l'illusion de expression gardée et méfiante.

« _Accompagner, et c'est tout? Je ne devrais pas apprendre des tours ou ce genre de choses ridicules? _»

« _Non, je veux juste un ami. Alors, qu'en dis-tu? » _Le serpent parut me sourire.

« _J'en pense que je serais idiot de ne pas sauter sur l'occasion, bipède!_ » Il se dressa vers la haut de la cage. « _Vas-y, fais-moi sortir, je serais sage! »_ Le son de sa voix était vraiment enjoué et je m'exécutai avec joie, impatient de sentir le contact de ses superbes écailles noires glisser sur la surface de ma peau. Je soulevai le grillage situé sur le dessus de la cage en verre et y faufilai la main, confiant. Le serpent me goûta du bout de le langue, me faisant gigoter un peu alors que je tentais de ne pas rigoler tout haut, puis il consentit à grimper le long de ma main, jusqu'à s'enrouler plusieurs fois autour de mon poignet. J'observai pendant un moment, émerveillé, ce corps souple entortillé autour de mon bras et captant la lumière environnante, la renvoyant dans toutes les directions avec chatoiement. Je passai un doigt délicatement sur la tête du serpent, en proie au ravissement. J'en fis part au serpent qui parut se gonfler d'orgueil sous les compliments.

« Harry! Tu viens?! On passe à la caisse, dépêche-toi! » Hurla avec sa discrétion naturelle Gentiane.

« J'arrive! » Aussitôt dis, aussitôt fait, je gambadai joyeusement dans les rayons jusqu'à atteindre l'emplacement de la caisse. J'en profitai pour lorgner le nouvel hibou de ma sœur qui avait choisit, à en croire la carte accrochée à la cage, un hibou des marais. Je devais bien avouer que l'animal avait une tête fort sympathique avec sa face blanche et ses grands yeux jaunes. Qui s'illuminèrent quand ils virent le serpent à mon poignet. Je lui lançai donc un regard noir de sous entendu qu'il parut capter en un froufrou de plumes courroucé. Et en plus il était intelligent, très bien ce hibou, vraiment.

« On a déjà eu le temps de payer pour ta soeur, il ne reste plus que toi. Où as-tu mis ton animal Harry? » Me demanda gentiment ma mère. Je tendis mon bras avec insouciance au caissier, qui recula d'un geste bref sa chaise et alla se caler contre le mur derrière. Il pointa un doigt accusateur sur moi.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous a pris?! On ne sort pas soi-même les animaux des cages! Surtout quand c'est un serpent! Mettez-le vite dans cette boîte! » M'ordonna-t'il en me tendant une bête boîte en carton. Me sentant fort peu repentant et déjà protecteur envers mon serpent, je repoussai la fragile prison du plat de la main vers le caissier, qui me parut quand même un peu pâle.

« Ecoutez, je m'excuse, vraiment. Je n'ai vu nulle part qu'on ne pouvait pas, et sur le coup je n'ai pas réfléchit. Mais regardez, il est parfaitement content d'être installé là! Alors ne faites pas d'histoire et laissez-moi juste vous payer, d'accord? » Je lui fis un sourire engageant en même temps que je tendais mon bras pour qu'il puisse prendre connaissance de la race et qu'il me donne le prix. Il s'exécuta en grommelant et ma mère lui paya la somme demandée sans broncher.

Une fois tout le monde dehors, il y eu comme un silence sur le groupe que nous formions au milieu de la rue. Mon père et ma mère se regardèrent, puis se tournèrent vers moi. Je me mis aussitôt sur la défensive et instinctivement je serrai le bras où était installé le serpent contre mon torse. Ma mère me regarda un peu tristement.

« Ne fait pas cette tête là, on ne va pas te gronder... » Dit-elle. Mon père se rapprocha un peu de moi et me regarda dans les yeux.

« Par contre, tu dois nous promettre d'être prudent avec cet animal. Si j'apprends qu'il a posé ne serait-ce qu'une dent sur toi, il repart illico, c'est clair? »

« Parfaitement clair! » Répondis-je avec un grand sourire que j'étais incapable de contenir.

« On va peut-être commencer à rentrer, c'est bientôt le couvre feu. » J'ouvrai la bouche pour demander de quoi il parlait, mais je m'arrêtai à temps. Poser un question là-dessus éveillerai surement des soupçons...

Le soleil commençait à descendre dans le ciel, et sa couleur changeante commençait à donner des nuances sanglantes à la rue. Je retins un frisson et je serrai un peu plus mon blouson contre moi, me sentant malgré moi nerveux. Le serpent, sentant mon agitation, sortit sa tête de ma manche et tâta l'air de l'extrémité de sa langue. Je souris à la vue de sa petite tête noir mais rien n'effaçait l'angoisse qui montait en moi. Je regardai autour de moi dans l'espoir de voir ce qui pourrait bien expliquer ce malaise, mais il n'y avait rien d'anormal, juste des gens qui commençaient à presser un peu le pas pour rentrer chez eux et des magasins qui éteignaient peu à peu leur lumières. Je levai le nez vers le ciel, m'émerveillant des teintes qu'avaient pris les nuages, variant entre le rouge et le rose. C'est à ce moment que mes yeux entraînés par le Quidditch aperçurent des silhouettes noires foncer à toute allure sur leur balai. Je sortis ma baguette et courrai rejoindre ma famille qui avait continuée à avancer sans moi.

« Des Mangemorts!!!! » Hurlais-je en pointant du doigt les sombres silhouettes encapuchonnées.

* * *

vuàlà^^


End file.
